Racial Redemption
by enemiesuandi
Summary: After years in Hell, Raditz finds himself at the check in station. Now with an opportunity to redeem himself, and his dead race thanks to Vegeta, it is up to Raditz to prove that the Saiyans deserve a second chance. Will he find redemption? Or is he destined to fall back into darkness? After all the closer you step to the light, the stronger your shadow becomes.


_Summary: After years of suffering in the Hell Raditz finds himself suddenly at the check in station. Greeted by none other than Prince Vegeta, the long haired warrior discovers that much has changed since his death. Now with an opportunity to redeem himself, and his dead race thanks to Vegeta, it is up to Raditz to prove that the Saiyans deserve a second chance. Will he find redemption? Or is he destined to fall back into darkness? After all the closer you step to the light, the stronger your shadow becomes._

_Authors note: I know I know! Another one?! I can't help it XD Don't kill me guys!_

The light was blinding. My whole body was numb, replacing the pain I had been enduring for what seemed like years. My eyes burned at the brightness, unable to make out anything around me. But I guess that's what happens when you've been surrounded by nothing but darkness for an eternity.

The light finally began to dim and my eyes blinked trying to adjust to the new sights. I lowered my gaze away from the blinding lights to the ground beneath my feet. The golden tiles beneath them seemed vaguely familiar, but I could not for the life of me remember how. Thoughts began racing in my head as I tried to piece everything together.

One moment I had been in Hell enduring my sentencing. The screams of my nephew had grated on me throughout the entirety of my damnation. It wasn't merely the sound of his voice but the call of his blood which pained me. Blood that we shared, that ran through my veins asking me why I would hurt him and his father. My own brother. Images burst into my mind. I could still feel him in death, his cold heavy hearted embrace as he held me still waiting for the namekian to charge a beam that would kill us both. I could smell his scent, so much like our fathers as his emotions ran through me head through the link that bonded us by blood. Anger, sadness, confusion, and most importantly betrayal.

Though my brother had not been the poster boy for the Saiyan race his blood knew the significance of my actions. It knew that I, who had held him as a mere cub, I who had sworn to my father I would protect him when he returned from his mission, I his only sibling had committed an unforgivable act against him and his only son.

In the moment I had tossed the guilt aside telling myself that this was necessary. That without my brother at his fullest potential, we remaining Saiyans stood no chance against Frieza. I convinced myself that my actions were justified. That I was doing this for the sake of my Prince, for the sake of my dead race. But with all the time I had in Hell to think, I knew those were just excuses. And poor ones at that. As I relived that painful death over and over in Hell I came to accept it. That it was what I deserved for turning my back on the only family I had left. I had betrayed my only brother. Threatened the safety of my nephew. And I had broken the promise to my father. I accepted my fate as my demise played on repeat for what seemed like centuries.

But somehow, that was no longer the case. My eyes blinked, clearing away the twisted memories. Once again I was met with golden tiles. I glanced up and around me only to realize I was back at the check in station. The last place I remember being before my sentencing. I looked over to the grand mahogany desk where the giant known as King Yemma sat only to realize he was staring at me. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole through my soul.

Though I may have endured quite the physical and mental torture in Hell, I was still a Saiyan. A born and raised battle hardened warrior and I met his eyes unwavering. After a few minutes I realized his mouth was moving and I shook my head clear. "Raditz, son of Bardock come forth." His voice bellowed throughout the station. I approached his desk doing my best to try and drown out my nervousness. Thanks to the years of practice with the Prince I was able to place a stoic mask on my face as I looked up to the giant.

Finally he tore his steely gaze away from me and I felt myself relax. The giant turned his attention to someone who stood behind me. "Well I sure hope you know what you are doing. This is your only chance to prove to us all here in Otherworld why your people should be given a second chance. You may have proved yourself able to change for the better, but forgive me if I have my doubts. But who am I to question the request of a Supreme Kai." The giants eyes slid back over to me. I felt my body go rigid under his gaze but I refused to show it. I stood straighter meeting his eyes with a ferocity that burned from within. His eyes seemed to be searching me for something before returning to whoever stood behind me. "I leave him in your charge, Prince Vegeta."

And just like that my body froze. I felt the blood drain from my face as my legs began to turn of their own accord. And there he was. Standing regal as ever. Arms crossed over his chest, feet shoulder width apart in a firm stance. My eyes washed over his face taking in the differences since the last time I had seen him. He seemed a bit taller. Thin frame fully filled out, arms thick with muscles and body toned in a way that reminded me why he was the prime of our great race. Everything about him seemed so different. His jaw was chiseled and his hair stood taller in a flame atop his head. His head was tilted up as I came across the one thing about him that seemed to remain the same after all these years. His gaze. And boy did he look pissed! He stared down his nose at me with a look torn between disgust and indecision. I saw a flash of emotion pass through his eyes for just a second before I dropped my eyes to his feet.

With that he broke from his statue like stance and approached me. His gold tipped boots tacking as his light footfalls grew closer. The sound seemed to echo throughout the suddenly silent check in station until finally it stopped. I could feel his aura wash over me and a sense of dread caused my hackles to rise. I steeled myself as best I could as I rose to meet his eyes once more. The piercing look in those onyx orbs caused a tightening deep in my gut. Without breaking eye contact I dropped to one knee placing my fist above my heart in a silent pledge of loyalty to my prince. His eyes flashed once more before he dropped his arms to his sides.

For a moment my heart stopped beating. My whole body clenched in fear was I wondered if he was going to blast me on the spot. So when his hand rose towards me I bowed my head, ready to accept my fate at the hands of my prince. I clenched my eyes shut tightly bracing my body for the blow I knew was sure to come. But nothing happened. I opened one eye and looked up in shock. There stood Prince Vegeta, mass murderer of billions, exterminator of planets. A man whose name struck fear in the hearts of all who heard it, hand held out in offer towards me. A devilish smirk plastered on his face as he gazed at me with an almost light hearted look in his eyes. "Welcome back to life, Raditz."


End file.
